


Swindle

by Jackeline Harkness (Jackeline_Harkness)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Incest, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Soul Bond, Starkcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackeline_Harkness/pseuds/Jackeline%20Harkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's finally free of his oppressive alpha. Now that he's finally free from a bond he never wanted, he can choose for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swindle

 

**Prologue.**

The moment that the elevator’s doors slid open, Steve knew he had made the right decision by ditching SHIELD’s debriefing in favor of rushing back to Stark Tower.  Fury would lecture him later, with that weird mixture of condescendence, impatience and awe that many people had when they dealt with him; but this was hardly the first time he dismissed orders to go and do what his guts told him was the best, and… and Tony needed him. He’d known it before, but it hadn’t really sunk in until that moment when he turned to him his big, liquid eyes, their chocolate color so rich and deep that he could lose himself in them forever.

His heart ached and his guts clenched as he took in the bruises on his neck, the bite mark on his throat, the purple bruise on his cheekbone, the split lip… but it was the scared, lost and slightly shocked expression on his eyes, the way his lower lip trembled, that made all his alpha protective instincts jump into high drive.

Tony threw himself into Steve’s arms, and he was content to let his shield drop to the polished marble floor of the penthouse and wrap his arms around the omega, feeling him melt against him as he hid his face into Steve’s chest.

His fingers buried into Tony’s hair, combing the strands in a motion that was part caress and part possessiveness, his eyes closing as the brunette’s scent filled his senses, replacing the smell of sweat and blood and the clinical atmosphere of the laboratory where he’d just saved the city one more time.

The lips that pressed against his were dry and demanding, almost desperate, but welcoming and familiar, sweet as a glass of cool water on a hot summer afternoon despite the two places where they had been split.

The kiss turned harder, lips parting to deepen it and let their tongues tangle passionately.

Steve had to force himself to break the kiss as slightly shaky fingers slid under his clothes, throwing his head back as he pulled in deep breaths.

“Wait”, he managed to get out, feeling a little dizzy.

“What? Why wait?”

“Because…” he had to interrupt himself, swallowing a couple of times before he could speak again. “Are you alright?” he asked, his fingers touching his neck.

“I am”, Tony said, his own fingers joining Steve’s at his throat. “I took that thing off the moment you told me you had the detonator. I couldn’t have it around my neck a second longer. I couldn’t…”

“I know.” He pulled him closer again, bowing his neck to rest his forehead against Tony’s. “You’re safe now. He’s… he’s gone”, he said carefully and partly to himself, because although a primal part of him was proud of having gotten rid of the competitor and Tony’s scent, all relief and vulnerability, was doing all sorts of things to his mind, he somehow managed to remember that while he had just saved Tony from Obadiah, the man had still been Tony’s alpha, and his death had to be messing with the omega.

“I know”, Tony said. “I… felt it. When he was gone.”

Steve’s brows furrowed.

“Are you going to be alright?”

“I _am_ alright. I’m better than I’ve been in years, Steve. I’m… free.”

Steve looked into his dark eyes, and he saw not just shock or uncertainty, but relief and some kind of bittersweet happiness and triumph and, burning hot as fire among all of the emotions that shone in Tony’s eyes, passion, love, and desire.

Tony was free from the man who had pretty much owned him for all his adult life, and he had to be drunk with the feeling of freedom, shaken by the intensity of the broken bond, and utterly unfit to decide if he really wanted to mate with someone else, or if it was just chemistry making decisions  for him. He opened his mouth to ask him, to tell him to cool his head down, to suggest that they wait until they weren’t so raw anymore.

The questions were suffocated by hungry lips, and Steve found himself unable to resist anymore, his fingers flying to help Tony in the task of getting them both rid of their clothes.

 

 

Hours later, as they laid tangled together on the suede couch, Steve wondered at many things that, in other circumstances, would have seemed important. He wondered at how right it felt, having bonded with Tony even when the omega was emotionally compromised and at how little he cared that they had mated when Tony’s old alpha’s body was most likely still warm. He wondered at how easy it all had been. He wondered at how close the death of one person could bring two other people. He wondered at how little he cared about all that, when Tony’s skin was pressed against his own.


End file.
